After Birth
by PrincePink
Summary: Sepuluh hal yang ditakutin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat melahirkan ataupun pasca melahirkan . Pasangan muda ini berusaha untuk melengkapi satu sama lain diantara ketakutan itu GS ! ChanBaek ! 1S!


Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah pasangan muda yang menikah di umur yang sama – sama bekerja pada tempat kerja dengan gaji yang besar dan cukup untuk membiayai kebutuhan masing – masing. Meskipun pada kenyataannya Chanyeol adalah anak dari pemilik restaurant terkenal dan kaka perempuannya yang seorang pembaca berita.

Keduanya menikah beberapa hari setelah ulang tahun Chanyeol,dan setelah menikah mereka memilih untuk tinggal di ibu kota rumah yang tidak terlalu besar – _karena Baek__h__yun tidak suka rumah yang besar_ – dan letaknya tidak terlalu dekat dengan pusat keramaian.

Bulan kedua mereka menikah, Tuhan pun mendengar keinginan mereka untuk di karuniai seorang anak pun terkabul . Baekhyun sang istri hamil,dan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol bahagia juga bangga karena ia merasa saat ini ia berhasil sebagai pria sejati dan juga memiliki istri yang cantik dan mencintainya.

Bukan tidak mungkin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun takut dalam menghadapi hal – hal sulit saat Baekhyun hamil – _lebih tepatnya Chanyeol_ – seperti ngidam,morning sick dan moodswing tak terkendali yang di alami Baekhyun . Namun keduanya tetap saling mendukung satu sama lain dan saling melengkapi di saat – saat sulit seperti itu.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan , sahabat Baekhyun yang sudah memiliki anak berkata bahwa sebenarnya hal yang paling sulit itu saat bayi di dalam perut sudah lahir . Karena tanggung jawab bukan hanya pada pasangan tapi juga pada anak yang telah lahir . Semenjak itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berusaha untuk menghadapi itu semua dan berjanji untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain di antara kesulitan itu.

.

.

**After Birth**

**Author : PrincePink a.k.a Icha**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baek Hyun **

**Other Cast : Do Kyung Soo – Xi Lu Han**

**Rate : T**

**Genre :GS,Fluff,romance,familly**

**Discliamer : EXO aren't mine . They're belong to God**

**Summary:Sepuluh hal yang ditakutin Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun saat melahirkan ataupun pasca melahirkan**** .**** Pasangan muda ini berusaha untuk melengkapi satu sama lain diantara ketakutan itu**

**.**

**.**

**1. ****Persalinan alami itu sakit.**

Chanyeol meringis saat beberapa perawat masuk dan bersiap – siap menyiapkan peralatan bedah . Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tengah berbaring diatas bangsal sambil menahan sakitnya . Jujur, andaikan boleh ia ingin bertukar tempat saja dengan Baekhyun . Ah,bodohnya Chanyeol!mana mungkin ia hamil!

"Baek!Sayang!dengar kau pasti kuat ya!"Chanyeol mengecup kening,pipi dan hidung Baekhyun kemudian menggenggam tangannya erat . Baekhyun meringis,namun tetap menggenggam tangan Chanyeol bahkan lebih erat.

"Suster…" panggil Baekhyun pada perawat yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan peralatan bedah . Suster itu terdiam dengan wajah panik kemudian mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ya,nyonya ada apa?kau kesakitan atau butuh sesuatu?"tanya sang suster . Chanyeol menatap istrinya panik . Namun Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis.

"Apa bayi ini akan lahir normal?"

"Ye . Sepertinya begitu nyonya . Karena anda sudah memasuki pembukaan terakhir."Chanyeol meringis mendengarnya . Uh! ia serasa ingin pingsan melihat istrinya melahirkan.

"Kalau begitu..hh..bolehkah suamiku disini bersamaku?" tanya Baekhyun . Chanyeol menatap sang suster penuh harap . Sang suster terdiam sebentar,kemudian mengangguk . Chanyeol pun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih,suster."

Chanyeol pun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun lalu mengecupi wajah istrinya yang berpeluh . Chanyeol membisikan kata – kata cinta dan kata – kata penenang.

"Bayi ini akan lahir normal . Ini sakit,tapi aku yakin kau bisa mengatasinya Baekkie . Demi kau,aku dan bayi kita . Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kau kuat . Oke sayang?" Chanyeol mengecup pelipis Baekhyun,diiringi anggukan Baekhyun.

"Tuan Park,usahakan Nyonya Baek Hyun tetap sadar dan ajak dia berbicara terus . Jangan sampai ia tertidur." Tegas sang dokter yang sedang memakai sarung tangannya . Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kemudian mengecup pipinya.

"Kau harus bertahan ya Sayang."

Dan saat itupula, Baekhyun dengan sepenuh tenaga menjerit dan berusaha melahirkan bayinya dengan dukungan Chanyeol disisinya.

**2. ****Membawa ****bayi** pulang ternyata repot

Baekhyun tersenyum sembari menggendong Hana – Park Hana – bayinya yang baru saja lahir kedunia 2 hari lalu . Dan saat ini,ia bersama suaminya dan Hana akan pulang kerumah . Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan senyum bahagianya.

Chanyeol yang tengah menyetir sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang tengah menatap terus putri nya dan sesekali mengecup bayinya . Chanyeol yakin istrinya pasti saat ini sangat amat bahagia . Karena tak dipungkiri ia pun sangat bahagia dan ingin menangis saat ini melihat pemandangan mengharukan di hadapannya . Chanyeol memang melankolis.

"Sayang" panggil Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Ya?"

"Ternyata membawa bayi pulang cukup repot juga ya" kekeh Baekhyun . Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Repot kenapa Baby?"

Baekhyun mengenyampingkan rambut panjangnya,kemudian tersenyum manis ,dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol berteriak girang dalam hati karena Baekhyun 'nya' amat sangat cantik setelah melahirkan . " Repot karena setelah ini segala sesuatu bukan tentang kita berdua,tapi tentang aku,kau dan Hana . Aku harus menjadi seorang ibu yang baik dan penuh panutan,dan kau harus menjadi ayah yang penuh contoh di hadapan Hana . Bukannya itu repot,Chan?"

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar ucapan Baekhyun . Ia memikirkan kebenaran dari perkataan Baekhyun . Namun dengan lembut Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya.

"Itu semua memang sulit Baek . Apalagi ini hal pertama kita menjadi orang tua." Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya kemudian mengecup kembali tangan Baekhyun.

"Tapi yang jelas sesulit apapun itu, kita akan selalu saling melengkapi bukan? Aku dan kau adalah satu . Sesulit apapun jika kita bersama ini semua akan menjadi mudah . Kita akan menjadi orang tua yang baik dan penuh panutan dihadapan Hana . Dan kita akan terus menjaga keluarga ini sampai selamanya"Chanyeol tersenyum lembut begitupun Baekhyun yang mengecup pipi Chanyeol dan beralih mengecup pipi Hana.

"Aku benar – benar mencintai Park Chanyeol dan Park Hana sampai – sampai aku ingin menangis sekarang" kekeh Baekhyun.

**3. ****Memberi ASI itu penuh tantangan.**

Sore itu Chanyeol berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat segelas kopi . Ia tidak mau meminta Baekhyun membuatkannya karena ia bisa melihat istrinya tengah menyusui Hana di ruang tengah.

Pekerjannya sebagai seorang arsitek menuntutnya untuk tetap terjaga setiap jam bila ia ingin proyeknya cepat selesai . Oleh sebab itu ia butuh kopi sebagai pembangkit semangatnya

Selesai memanaskan air,dan menaruhnya kedalam gelas berisi kopi bubuk,Chanyeol berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang tengah mengelusi rambut tipis Hana yang tengah menyusu.

"Halo Mama" panggil Chanyeol sambil mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

"Hai, selesai pekerjaanmu?" tanya Baekhyun . Chanyeol menggeleng kemudian menyeruput kopinya dan bersandar pada sofa . Ia memperhatikan wajah ayu Baekhyun yang tengah mengelus Hana yang sudah tertidur . Chanyeol berpikir,hamil membuat Baekhyun cantik dan semakin memancarkan aura keibuannya . Apalagi saat ini Baekhyun tengah mengajak Hana berbicara . Chanyeol semakin bahagia menjadi seorang suami beserta ayah.

"Cantiku,sayangku Hana…." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada manja pada bayinya . Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian memilih memperhatikan ibu dan anak itu . Beberapa menit keduanya terdiam,Baekhyun pun berjalan menuju kamar . Lalu keluar lagi tanpa Hana digendongannya . Sudah pasti sebelum keluar Baekhyun menaruh Hana di Box bayinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian duduk disamping Chanyeol . Sang suami tersenyum kemudian merangkul Baekhyun.

"Memberi ASI itu penuh tantangan loh" ujar Baekhyun . Chanyeol terdiam . Ia mendengarkan keluhan sang istri dengan cara memainkan rambut panjangnya yang tengah bergelung di dadanya.

"Nipple ku membengkak dan breast ku terasa penuh bila telat memberikan Hana ASI . Rasanya sakit sekali" kekeh Baekhyun . Chanyeol tersenyum jahil kemudian sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat Baekhyun.

"Coba buka bajumu supaya aku bisa melihat bagaimana keadaan breastmu saat ini"

"Dasar mesum!tidak mau!" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya sambil menutupi dadanya . Ya bagaimanapun Chanyeol tetap lelaki normal . Ia sungguh tidak tahan bila melihat Baekhyun mengeluarkan breast nya yang semakin besar akibat proses menyusui . Tapi ia berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya dan mengalihkan pada hal lain.

"Aku kan Cuma mau melihat ,baby . Kau ini seperti aku siapa saja" Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian kembali memeluk Baekhyun.

"Tapi ini sungguh sakit , kau tidak merasakannya sih . Hana itu meskipun bayi tapi jika menyusu kuat sekali."Baekhyun menguap dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Itu memang sakit sayang,mungkin karena kau belum terbiasa . Lagipula,lambat laun rasa sakit itu akan hilang . Kau pasti kuat menjalaninya",Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hmm,gomawo." Baekhyun menutup matanya,menyamankan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

"Lagipula,aku bisa memijat dadamu bila kesakitan . Bahkan dengan Cuma – Cuma hihi"ujar Chanyeol kemudian terkekeh . Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu . Park Chanyeol siap melakukan apapun demi Park Baekhyun . Apalagi jika berhubungan dengan…."Chanyeol memelankan suaranya di akhir . Dan seketika itu juga Baekhyun tertawa keras kemudian mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"Dasar,Park Mesum!"

**4. ****Minggu-minggu pertama menjadi 'mesin perah'.**

Chanyeol meregangkan otot nya yang kaku dari pekerjaannya yang cukup melelahkan . Ia melirik jam dinding yang terletak tepat diatas meja gambarnya . Pukul 2 malam . Chanyeol bersumpah saat ini sebenarnya ia ingin tidur diatas ranjang empuknya sembari memeluk istri tercintanya dengan mesra sampai pagi . Tapi apa daya, proyeknya saat ini menghasilkan jumlah uang yang sangat besar dan ia harus melakukannya demi anak dan istrinya.

Chanyeol menguap kemudian berencana membuat segelas kopi . Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati tangisan Hana yang memecah kesunyian . Beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun yang ceria . Chanyeol berniat membuatkan Baekhyun teh hangat . Karena ia yakin Baek Hyun saat ini keletihan . Apalagi setiap hari ,setiap dua jam sekali Hana akan menangis meminta ASI.

Selesai membuat teh dan juga kopi,Chanyeol berjalan ke dalam kamar . Ia tersenyum mendapati Baekhyun – _yang dengan kantung matanya_ – tengah tersenyum sambil mengelus Hana di dalam dekapannya sambil menyusu . Baekhyun menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Baekhyun . Chanyeol menggeleng kemudian menaruh segelas teh hangat di meja yang letaknya berada di samping Baekhyun . Chanyeol berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun kemudian mengecup pipi Hana yang tembam dan bulat.

"Minumlah . Aku tau kau lelah"

Baekhyun melirik gelas teh tersebut kemudian tersenyum tipis, " gomawo,Papa"

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau jadi seperti mesin perah."kekeh Chanyeol . Baekhyun menggedikan bahunya,kemudian mengecup Hana.

"Iya . Aku jadi seperti mesin perah yang setiap saat harus mengeluarkan susunya hehe"ujar Baekhyun dengan mata sayunya . Chanyeol tersenyum lembut mendapati sang istri yang tengah menguap.

"Kalau aku tidak melakukannya kan tidak mungkin . Bagaimanapun ini kewajibanku sebagai ibu . Lagipula,dengan seperti ini Hana akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat dan juga kau tahu tidak,ASI itu bisa mendekatkan ikatan batin antara ibu dan anak loh" Baekhyun mengelus wajah tampan suaminya . Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir Baekhyun lagi . Ia kehabisan kata – kata . Ia terlalu tersentuh dengan semua perkataan Baekhyun,istrinya yang ia cintai.

**5. ****Rasa kesepian begitu menyiksa**

Pagi itu Baekhyun dengan telaten menyiapkan air hangat untuk Chanyeol,baju kerjanya,tas nya juga sarapannya . Jauh – jauh hari sebelum Hana lahir Baekhyun sudah mengatur jadwal hariannya agar ia bisa membagi waktu nya setiap pagi untuk Chanyeol dan juga Hana.

Selesai berpakaian,Chanyeol mengecek kedalam box bayi,dan ia tersenyum lebar saat mendapati Hana yang sudah membuka matanya.

"Selamat pagi,Putri Park . Tidur nyenyakah sayang?" Chanyeol menggendong Hana kemudian mengecup pipi,kening,dan bibir bayinya . Inilah yang biasa dilakukan setiap pagi di rumah keluarga Park . Saat bayi mereka terbangun,maka Chanyeol,Baekhyun atau keduanya secara bersamaan akan mengajak Hana berbicara dan mengucapkan selamat pagi . Menurut Yura,kaka perempuan Chanyeol,meskipun bayi belum bisa berbicara,tapi secara naluriah bayi mengerti.

Chanyeol menggendong Hana dengan lembut ,kemudian membawanya ke ruang makan . Chanyeol terlalu larut jika berduaan dengan Hana.

"Halo Putri Kecil Mama" Baekhyun berjalan menuju Chanyeol kemudian mengecup pipi Hana . Bayi itu menggeliat,namun masih nyaman di dalam gendongan sang ayah.

"Jadi hanya Hana saja yang dapat morning kiss?" ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah dibuat sekesal mungkin . Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas kemudian mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi,Tuan Park kesayanganku."

"Selamat pagi juga Nyonya Park ku tercantik" Chanyeol mengecup kembali bibir Baekhyun . Wanita cantik itu kembali berjalan menuju dapur dan melanjutkan memasak . Chanyeol masih asik mengajak Hana berbicara,sampai Baekhyun berjalan menuju meja makan dan menaruh masakannya diatas meja.

"Diluar hujan ya?"tanya Baekhyun . Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Iya . Sepertinya hari ini Hana tidak bisa sunbathing hihi" kekeh Chanyeol . Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengambil alih Hana dari gendongan Chan Yeol dan menimangnya . Membiarkan suaminya menghabiskan sarapannya pagi itu .

"Aku kesepian…." Bisik Baekhyun . Chanyeol terdiam,ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum tipis sambil mengecup dahi Hana.

"Ya,baby?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan . Baekhyun terkesiap kemudian menggeleng.

"Kau habiskan sarapanmu . Aku akan memandikan Hana dulu ya"

Baekhyun berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol . Lelaki tinggi itu terdiam beberapa saat . Ia bisa merasakan apa yang istrinya rasakan . Kesepian….ya kesepian . Ia butuh teman yang satu sepenanggungan dengannya atau bahkan pernah mengalami hal yang ia alami . Chanyeol merogoh hape nya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Annyeong, Se Hun , apa istrimu sedang sibuk?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin . Ia cemberut melihat tubuhnya . Tubuhnya yang semakin berisi di bagian lengan,dada,pantat dan paha . Memang sih Chanyeol tidak protes,tapi sebagai wanita ia ingin sekali mengecilkan tubuhnya . Baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian menatap Hana yang tengah tertidur di box bayi.

Suara bell membuyarkan lamunanannya,Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu kemudian membukanya . Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan senyuman kebahagiaannya saat mendapati dua sahabat cantiknya tengah tersenyum sambil membawa bingkisan di tangan mereka.

"Selamat Siang Mama Park!" teriak Luhan dan Kyungsoo . Baekhyun memekik kemudian memeluk kedua sahabatnya . Luhan dan Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Uhhhh~kau semakin cantik saja setelah melahirkan" Kyungsoo menggengam tangan Baekhyun.

"Ah,Kau bisa saja . Kalian juga semakin cantik" ketiganya tertawa.

"Ayo masuk,akan aku siapkan hidangan untuk kalian" Luhan ,Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun masuk ke dalam rumah . Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun dipersilahkan untuk duduk diruang tengah . Karena Baekhyun pikir keduanya sahabatnya,jadi ia lebih baik membiarkan sahabatnya berbincang dengan leluasa di ruang tengah.

"Kemana bayimu?" tanya Luhan saat Baekhyun membawakan jus jeruk beserta _strawberry cheese cake_ untuk Luhan dan Kyungsoo

"Iya Baekkie,kami kemari untuk melihat ,kami juga bawakan hadiah untuk bayimu" Luhan dan Kyungsoo menyerahkan bingkisan yang sedari tadi mereka bawa.

"Ahh~terimakasih Mama Luhan dan Umma Kyunggie . Ayo,baby Hana sedang tidur didalam . Ayo masuk saja ke kamar" Luhan dan Kyungsoo amat sangat semangat saat mereka diajak masuk ke dalam kamar oleh Baekhyun . Luhan tersenyum saat hidungnya menghirup aroma khas bayi dari dalam kamar . Baekhyun dengan perlahan menggendong Hana yang tengah tertidur . Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur memekik gemas saat mendapati Hana.

"Astaga,cantik sekali bayi ini Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo mengelus pipi Hana, "Bolehkah aku menggendongnya?" tanya Kyungsoo . Baekhyun mengangguk . Dengan lembut Kyungsoo menggendong Hana.

"Ini memang perpaduan antara Chanyeol – Baekhyun! Kalian berhasil membuatnya!" Luhan terkekeh,sedang Baekhyun tertawa pelan . Luhan merogoh handphone nya dan membidik foto Kyungsoo yang tengah menggendong baby Hana . Luhan terkekeh kemudian ia pun mengupload foto Hana ke Instagram.

"Akan ku upload foto baby mu ke Instagram"ujar Luhan dengan gaya centilnya.

"Andai Kyung In kembali menjadi bayi,duh aku pasti akan mendekapnya setiap jam" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu menjadi ibu ?" tanya Luhan sambil menarik lembut Baekhyun agar duduk di sisinya . Baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian membuka bajunya,memperlihatkan dada beserta nipplenya pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Membengkak" ujar Kyungsoo . Baekhyun kembali menutup dadanya dan mengancingi bajunya lagi.

"Hmm,bayi ini kalau sudah disodori nipple pasti rakus sekali"ketiga wanita cantik itu tersenyum.

"Diawal pasca melahirkan semuanya terlihat lebih sulit . Kau harus terbiasa,dari mulai memandikan bayi,menyusuinya setiap jam,apalagi bayi itu diawal – awal bulan suka sekali menyusu . Lalu kau juga harus bisa terbiasa membagi waktu untuk dirimu,bayimu dan suamimu . Itu semua harus bisa terhandle dengan baik,Park . Dulu saat Se Ra masih berumur satu bulan, aku sungguh kerepotan diwaktu yang bersamaan . Merawat bayi,mengurus Sehun dan mengurus diriku sendiri . Namun,Sehun mendukungku dengan baik dalam hal ini . Ia percaya aku bisa melakukannya . Sebagai seorang ibu itu memang sulit,tapi kau akan bahagia dan bangga setelahnya." Luhan tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun . Ia seakan mengerti bagaimana khawatirnya Baekhyun.

"Dan juga, jkau sekarang sudah menjadi wanita yang sempurna,baby Baek . Kau bukan lagi karyawati di perusahaan swasta yang hanya mengurusi dirimu." Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi Hana.

"Ya, aku sekarang berusaha untuk menjalani ini semua . Walau terkadang aku kesepian . Chanyeol mendukungku,tapi sejujurnya aku butuh dukungan dari orang – orang yang sepenanggungan denganku" ucap Baekhyun lirih . Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan kemudian menggenggam tangan Baekhyun

"Kau lupa pada kami?kami setiap saat akan membantumu . Sejak kecil kita sudah bersama,Baby Baek`. Si Cantik Luhan,Si Menawan Kyungsoo dan Si Pemikat Baekhyun!Kau lupa akan moto kita ?hihi" ucap Kyungsoo riang . Luhan mengangguk kemudian mengelus bahu Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau butuh apa – apa ,kami siap membantumu."

Baekhyun tersenyum . Matanya berkaca – kaca . Ia memeluk kedua sahabatnya . Ketiganya terdiam dalam pikiran masing – masing.

"Akan kuberi tahu kau sesuatu" ujar Kyungsoo . Baekhyun dan Luhan menatap Kyungsoo penuh tanya.

"Suami akan 10 kali lipat tergoda saat melihat kalian telanjang dengan tubuh sehabis melahirkan . Apalagi jika selama hamil kalian tidak melakukan hubungan..hmm..ya suami istri" Kyungsoo terkekeh mendapati wajah Baekhyun memerah .Luhan terkekeh melihat betapa meronanya Baekhyun.

"Ya,awas didengar Hana" bisik Baek Hyun.

"Hahaha, " tawa Kyungsoo pelan."Kau dan Chanyeol membutuhkan kembali waktu – waktu seperti itu ,kusarankan kau membeli sepasang lingerie dan – "

"Ya,Kim Kyungsoo!" pekik Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum malu . Luhan dan Kyungsoo tertawa kemudian keduanya kembali memeluk Baekhyun.

"Jangan pernah merasa kesepian lagi ya,Baekkie"

**6. ****Dilanda depresi**

Beberapa kali Chanyeol harus menenangkan Baekhyun yang hampir menangis saat memeluk tubuh Hana yang panas . Demam menyerang bayi mungil itu sejak malam dan kekhawatiran melanda Chanyeol dan Baekhyun .

Saat ini keduanya tengah duduk dibangku Rumah Sakit untuk menunggu panggilan . Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya saat tangannya memegang dahi bayi mungilnya

"Duh , panas sekali" lirih Baekhyun . Chanyeol ikut memegang dahi bayinya kemudian menghela nafas . Tangisan Hana pun segera menggoyang – goyang tubuh mungil itu.

"Cup Cup…jangan menangis ya, cup cup sebentar lagi" Sebagai kepala keluarga ia harus bisa bertindak lebih tenang . Sejujurnya ia khawatir tapi ia mencoba untuk kuat dihadapan istrinya . Bisa – bisa Baekhyun semakin panik bila ia ikut kalang kabut

"Park Hana " panggil seorang suster dari balik pintu ruang pemeriksaan . Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera masuk . Seorang dokter berwajah ayu tersenyum saat mendapati pasangan muda itu masuk.

"Selamat siang, apa keluhan nya Nyonya?" dokter itu tersenyum . Baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian melirik Hana.

"Sejak tadi malam tubuhnya panas Uisanim,sungguh saya panik sekali" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya . Sang dokter menyuruh Baekhyun meletakan Hana diatas kasur khusus pemeriksaan.

"Halo adik manis, panas sekali tubuhmu" ujar dokter itu sambil menyapa Hana dengan ceria . Hana yang hampir menangis segera ditenangkan oleh ibunya . Sedang Chanyeol tetap duduk sambil memperhatikan bayinya diperiksa . _Stetoskop_ dingin milik dokter itu menempel pada tubuh mungil Hana dan sontak bayi itu menangis histeris karena merasa ada benda asing mengenai tubuhnya.

"Wajar bagi ibu muda seperti mu dilanda depresi berat saat bayinya terkena demam tinggi" dokter ayu itu tersenyum pada Baekhyun . Seakan mengetahui apa yang dirasakan wanita muda itu.

"Jja! Sudah selesai!" dokter itu mengelus pipi Hana kemudian menggendongnya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun . Kemudian dokter itu kembali ke kursinya,begitupula Baekhyun.

"Bayi cantik ini hanya terkena demam tinggi biasa . Kalian tidak usah khawatir,aku akan memberikan obat untuk menurunkan demamnya." Dokter itu menulis beberapa resep di atas secarik kertas sedang Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun dibalik meja . Keduanya saling melempar senyum ketenangan.

"Semuanya akan baik – baik saja" bisik Chanyeol.

**10. Ingin jadi ibu sempurna**

Hari sabtu ini Chanyeol kosong, ia menghabiskan waktu liburnya dengan diam dikamar bersama Baekhyun dan Hana di tengah – tengah mereka . Chanyeol ,Baekhyun dan juga Hana beberapa kali sibuk mengambil foto dari handphone nya dan membagi kebahagiaan keluarga kecil itu pada _social media_ . Chanyeol begitu bahagia memiliki kedua orang itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat bayinya menguap dipelukannya, " Owh, Baby Hana mengantuk ya? Ayo kita tidur siang ya " Baekhyun membaringkan Hana ditengah – tengah ia dan Chanyeol kemudian menyusuinya ya . Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian membidik moment manis itu dengan handphone itu segera mengupload nya di sosial media – ya Instagram,apalagi.

Chanyeol ikut membaringkan tubuhnya kemudian mendekat pada Baekhyun dan Hana . Chanyeol mengecup pipi tembam bayinya yang baru saja berusia 4 bulan kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menatap Hana lembut.

"Kalau sedang seperti ini pasti aku dibiarkan " Chanyeol menyanggah kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya kemudian pura – pura memasang wajah terkekeh kemudian menarik pinggang Chanyeol agar mendekat padanya.

_CUP_

Baekhyun mengecup hidung Chanyeol kemudian menyisiri rambut hitam suaminya dengan menikmati moment seperti ini.

"Proyek mu sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun .Chanyeol mengangguk , " Pihak sana sudah menyutujuinya, mereka suka dengan design ku." Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia begitupula Chanyeol yang gemas pada istrinya langsung mencubit hidung mungil wanitanya . Keduanya terdiam lagi , menikmati sejuknya udara siang itu.

Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun kemudian memeluk pinggangnya,sedang Hana tengah berada ditengah – tengah mereka . Keduanya merasakan hembusan angin dimusim panas ini ditengah – tengah kehangatan . Memandang buah hati mereka yang hampir tertidur dan saling melempar kata – kata sayang diantara pasangan itu.

"Sudah tertidur, " bisik Baekhyun saat mendapati bayinya mendengkur halus . Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hana kemudian terkekeh . Tangan besarnya menggendong bayi mungil itu kemudian membiarkan bayi mungil itu tertidur diatas dada bidangnya . Sedang Baekhyun ikut membaringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk lengan Chanyeol.

"Hehehe ini impianku sejak bertemu denganmu . Membentuk sebuah keluarga bahagia dengan bayi mungil ditengah – tengah kita,lalu aku akan menggendongnya seperti ini dan kau yang memeluk lenganku" bisik Chanyeol,Baekhyun tersenyum .Sungguh ia terharu saat ini.

"Aku juga merasa saat ini aku sudah menjadi ibu yang sempurna . Ibu yang sempurna bagi Hana . Ah,terlalu banyak hal membahagiakan yang aku rasakan setelah Hana lahir" Baekhyun mengelus rambut tipis bayinya . Sedang Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau memang wanita sempurna yang aku temukan Park Baek,dan aku mencintaimu" Chanyeol menatap lembut istrinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Chan,mencintaimu sepenuh hati"Baekhyun mengecup bibir tebal itu kemudian kedua pipi Chanyeol .Keduanya saling menatap penuh cinta sampai keduanya ikut terbawa kealam mimpi bersama Park Hana.

.

**END**

.

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**Author's Note :Hai semua , makasih udah mau baca FF ini hehehe Ide FF ini muncul begitu saja saat aku dan temanku yang sekolah di kebidanan ngobrol - ngobrol hehehe eh lahirlah FF ini , BUKAN BUKAANN~aku belom nikah kok hihih boro2 nikah , pacar aja lom punya (eh?) katanya emang orang hamil tuh kek gini huwee jadi cewe emang berat ya T.T **

**Ohya , ini FF sebagai selingan dari FF Across the Universe yang katanya bikin hati terpukul (?) benarkah ?hihih **

**OHYAAAA SELAMAAATTTT GERMANY FOR 4th WINNING! GILAAAAAAAA 4 kali menang dan sekali lagi menang entar elo dapet piring cantik!**

**JUGA BUAT PENDUKUNG PAK PRABOWO ATAU PAK JOKOWI ,kita harus tetep yakin bahwa siapapun yang menang , dia bakal bawa negara kita ke arah yang lebih baik ya (kecup mesra) hehehhe duh euforia pemilihan presiden ini bikin author deg-deg serrrr loh hhihih**

**SEMANGAT YANG HARI INI MULAI SEKOLAH DAN OSPEK!SEMOGA SENIORNYA ADA YANG KECE MACAM EXO YA hihih!**

**ohya , aku juga mau ucapin makasih buat Reader yang udah review di 'Mommy and Daddy' juga 'Sailormoon,Lollypop and Pollaroid' hehehe kalian luar biasa!**

**Oke, here we go! Selamat baca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya ^^**


End file.
